My Happiness
by la.hina
Summary: Hinata yang jantungnya lemah sedari ia kecil, sempat menyerah untuk hidup. karena bantuan teman-teman juga saudara-saudaranya, ia mempunyai semangat hidupnya kembali. tanpa diduga, seorang peri yang melihat kebaikan dan ketulusan Hinata, menyembuhkan penyakitnya dan memberikan 3 permintaan pada Hinata. permintaan apa yang akan Hinata minta? -bad summary
1. Chapter 1

My Happiness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: KibaHina

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC

_**23 Desember**_

Gadis berambut Indigo tengah duduk seraya menatap adiknya yang bermain dengan gembira bersama Jiro, anjing mereka. Ia ingin seperti Hanabi, bebas bermain, tertawa, tak ada halangan apapun. Tak seperti dirinya yang hanya dapat duduk termenung setiap harinya. Ini semua karena Jantungnya yang lemah sedari ia kecil. Karena itu, ia _HomeSchooling _sehingga temannya hanya sedikit, bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"_Nee-chan_, besok malam natal ya?" tanya Hanabi

"I-iya. Ha-hanabi-_chan_ ingin hadiah a-apa dari _Nee-chan_?" tanya Hinata

"umm, apa ya? Hanabi ingin pesta natal saja deh, _Nee-chan_! Tapi, yang diundang nanti sedikit saja. Kiba-_nii_, Akamaru-_chan_, Neji-_nii_, _Tou-san_, Konohamaru-_kun_, Shino-_nii_, Ino-_nee_, Naruto-_nii_, Sasuke-_nii_, Sakura-_nee_ dan Shikamaru-_nii_ diundang ya, _Nee-chan_!" ucap Hanabi semangat

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kemudian berkata "I-iya, Hanabi-_chan_. Be-besok pasti diundang k-kok. Sekarang, Ha-hanabi-_chan_ tidur ya?"

"Iya!"

_**24 Desember**_

Hinata tengah duduk termenung pada sebuah bangku di taman itu. Tubuhnya memang berada di Taman itu, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Jika nanti ia dapat merasakan indahnya Natal, bagaimana dengan tahun depan?, tahun depannya lagi?, atau bahkan tahun depannya lagi? Apakah... ia masih dapat merasakan indahnya Natal dengan penyakitnya sekarang?

"Hinata, kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

"Ahh, _Nii-san_. A-aku tidak apa-apa", jawabnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tak dapat berbohong padaku, Hinata" desak pemuda itu.

"A-aku... A-aku hanya berpikir, a-apa tahun depan a-aku dapat merasakan Natal ke-kembali?" jelas Hinata

"Hn, tentu kau masih dapat merasakannya. Kau tak berpikir bahwa umurmu tinggal sedikit lagikan?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu.

"A-aku..."

"Hinata, jangan menyerah pada penyakit itu. Biar kamu sakit, kamu harus percaya kalau penyakit itu akan sembuh dan kamu akan hidup untuk waktu yang lama", kata Neji

Hinata yang bingung harus menyaut apa itu lalu merunduk dan terdiam. Benarkah ia dapat sembuh? Hidup normal seperti yang lain? Dapat berlari, tersenyum, dan tertawa sama seperti anak yang lain? Bergosip, pacaran, shopping, seperti teman-temannya? Bisakah?

"_Nee-chan_! Lihat bunga yang kubawa! Cantikkan _Nii-san_?" seru gadis cilik bermata sama seperti Hinata dan Neji itu.

"Iya, cantik sekali, Hanabi", kata Neji dengan senyumnya.

"Bunga ini aku dapat dari toko Ino-_nee_. Ini untuk _Nee-chan_. Katanya, bunga ini harus sama seperti _Nee-chan_. Entah apa maksudnya", jelas gadis cilik itu, Hanabi Hyuuga.

"_A-arigato _Hanabi-_chan_", kata Hinata tulus.

Bunga yang diberikan Hanabi, bunga Lavender. Lavender yang rapuh, tapi tetap bertahan untuk hidup. Lavender yang tak seindah bunga lainnya, tapi tetap berusaha untuk memberi orang kebahagiaan. Bukankah ia juga harus mencontoh Lavender mungil ini?

"Kita pulang yuk! Sudah hampir malam, sebentar lagikan acaranya dimulai", ajak Hanabi

"Ya, a-ayuk!"

Saat tiba dirumah, suasananya sudah ramai. Pesta yang diminta Hanabi bukanlah pesta saderhana, tetapi pesta besar-besaran. Bagaimana tidak? Semua teman sekelas Neji dan Hanabi ada disini, juga teman Hinata yang merupakan tetangga ataupun anak dari rekan bisnis _Tou-san_nya.

"Le-lebih baik kita ke kamar t-terlebih dahulu. Ki-kitakan belum be-bersiap", saran Hinata yang mendapat anggukan dari kakak sepupu dan adiknya itu.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, mereka telah selesai bersiap seperti kata Hinata. Hinata dengan gaun biru muda selututnya, Hanabi dengan gaun biru tua selutut, dan Neji dengan setelan jas hitam yang lengkap dengan dasinya. Kemudian, mereka bersama-sama menuju halaman belakang manshion Hyuuga yang sangat luas itu, tempat dilaksanakannya pesta. Lalu, mereka berpisah, Hanabi yang bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan Neji yang juga bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Hinata yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa lalu duduk di ayunan taman itu. Sejak kecil, ia yang tak pernah keluar rumah akhirnya hanya bermain ayunan di samping kolam ikan kecil di pojok taman.

"Yo, Hinata! Sedang apa? Duduk menyendiri seperti biasa, _ne_?" kata seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah dikedua pipinya.

"Woft! Woft!" sungguh kompaknya majikan dan hewan...

"Ki-kiba-_kun_! K-konbanwa. Hallo A-akamaru. A-aku hanya be-bermain ini kok!" kata Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Kiba dan Akamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Gabung dengan yang lain yuk! Kan nggak asyik kalo sendiri, kay?" ajak Kiba

"I-iya"

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan ayunan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu ikan dikolam berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan tersenyum. Lalu berubah kembali menjadi ikan. Sudah kubilang bukan? Cerita ini bergenre fantasy.

Di tengah taman, sudah berkumpul teman-teman Hinata yang lain. Ada Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji yang tentunya mereka semua merupakan orang terpandang.

"Ini dia yang punya pesta datang!" seru pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto Namikaze.

"Hallo Hinata-_chan_! Lama tak jumpa!" sapa gadis berambut merah jambu, Sakura Haruno.

"Hinata! Makanannya enak sekali!" kata pemuda tambun disebelah Sakura, Chouji Akimichi.

"Chouji-_kun_! Jangan makan terus tidak sopan!" omel gadis merambut pirang yang diikat _ponytale_, Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata yang menyaksikan keakraban teman-temannya hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka. Ia sungguh sangat senang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti mereka, yang menerima apa adanya dirinya. Sekarang, ia sungguh berharap dapat sembuh dan bersama mereka.

"Hinata, bersama lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri bukan?" bisik Kiba

"I-iya, Kiba-_kun_", jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Sungguh manis senyumnya, hingga Kiba terpana seperti itu. Kiba berjanji akan menjaga senyum itu untuk selamanya. Sungguh.

**TBC**

a/n: Minna! sudah panjangkah? Ini sudah sepanjang yang la bisa. Mana TBC lagi X_X :D. Fic ini untuk merayakan natal kemarin, Merry Christmas untuk yang merayakan! Juga untuk ultah _Nee-chan_ la, Otanjoubi Omedetou! Mohon reviewnya ya! Review dari Minna sangat la butuhkan, maklum, la baru belajar :D

Untuk yang sudah mereview 'arigato kami-sama' terima kasih banyak! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Happiness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: KibaHina

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje, OOC

_**25 Desember**_

_**-00.01**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" ucap semua yang ada disitu. Senyum ceria terpatri pada wajah mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya saat-saat yang mereka nantikan datang juga, hari natal. Hinata tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang bersulang dan mengajaknya untuk ikut. Pesta ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan semenyenangkan ini pesta yang diusulkan Hanabi.

"Hinata, ini untukmu. Merry Christmas!" ucap Kiba Inuzuka seraya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna perak dengan pita merah diatasnya.

"_A-arigato_, Kiba-_kun_", kata Hinata.

Kemudian, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara tukar kado. Tentu saja itu artinya Hinata yang sudah pasti mendapat 2 kado –satu dari Kiba, satu lagi dari hasil tukar kado-

_**-03.00**_

Acara telah selesai, semua tamu undangan sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula Hinata dan Hanabi yang sudah berada di kamar Hinata untuk membuka kado yang mereka dapat. Jika Hanabi mendapat 3 kado, maka Hinata mendapat 10 kado. Hinata yang memang cantik dan kalem itu berhasil merebut hati teman laki-laki Neji. Maka hasilnya, ia yang mendapat banyak hadiah dari mereka.

"_Nee-chan_! Ayo buka kadonya! Aku penasaran!" seru Hanabi bersemangat.

"I-iya Hanabi-_chan_. T-tunggu sebentar. _Nee-chan_ ambilkan h-hadiah untuk Hanabi-_chan_ dulu", kata Hinata. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mulai mencari hadiah untuk Hanabi.

"I-ini untuk Hanabi-_chan_. Selamat N-natal!" ucap Hinata setelah menemukan bingkisan yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Hanabi.

"Wahh! Aku buka ya, _Nee-chan_!" kata Hanabi. Kemudian, ia mulai membuka hadiah itu dan betapa senangnya ia melihat sebuah _syal_ berwarna kuning cerah dari bahan wol.

"Ini buatan _Nee-chan_? Arigato, _Nee_!" kata Hanabi yang langsung memeluk Hinata.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara membuka kado itu kembali.

Suara percikan air dan pintu terbuka kemudian ditutup terdengar dari arah kamar Hinata yang tertutup pintunya. Matahari telah bersinar terang pada tanggal 25 Desember itu. Hinata yang telah selesai mandi kemudian berjalan kearah meja rias. Disana, tergeletak sebuah harmonika berwarna perak hadiah dari Kiba. Hinata mengambil Harmonika itu kemudian tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka, Kiba sahabat sedari kecilnya masih mengingat hobbynya saat kecil. Bermain Harmonika. Baginya, Harmonika yang kecil dan gampang dibawa kemana-mana itu memiliki nada-nada indah yang bervariasi. Ia meletakkan harmonika itu ke atas meja rias kembali kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan tangan asli Kiba Inuzuka.

'Anggap saja hadiah ini untuk mengganti harmonikamu yang waktu itu aku rusak. –Kiba Inuzuka' begitulah isi dari secarik kertas itu. Kemudian, Hinata melirik kearah jam dinding diatas pintu kamarnya.

Sudah jam 7, batinnya. Ia pun bergegas membongkar lemari bajunya. Pagi ini jam 9, ia punya janji dengan Kiba. Seperti biasa, berjalan-jalan pada hari natal. Biasanya, mereka akan pergi bersama teman-teman yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa mereka semua punya urusan mendadak jadi hanya mereka berdua yang punya waktu luang.

Hinata memakai kaos berkerah bewarna putihnya, dipadukan dengan rok selutut bewarna biru tuanya serta sepatu kets warna putih. Ia juga menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi _ponytale_ seperti Ino. Seperti ingin lari pagi saja, komentar Hanabi saat Hinata telah duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama Hanabi dan _Tou-san_nya. Ya memang begitulah rencana mereka. Tapi, disebut lari pagipun juga tidak bisa, karena jam 9 itu sudah bukan pagi lagi, sudah menjelang siang. Jadi hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Kemudian menemani Kiba ke game center lalu makan siang. Setelah itu mereka akan bersenang-senang di taman bermain dan naik bianglala. Yah, seperti itulah kebiasaan mereka. Jika tak ada perubahan rencana tentunya.

"_Ittekimasu, Tou_-_san! _Hanabi-_chan_!" pamit Hinata setelah selesai sarapan.

"Hati-hati, _Nee-chan_!"

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut!"

"_Hai_!"

"_G-gomen_ Kiba-_kun_. S-sudah lama?" tanya Hinata setelah sampai di taman yang biasa ia kunjungi.

"Belum. Ayo Hinata! Nanti keburu panas!" Kiba... Kiba..., kau ini bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ini sudah panas. Ckckck.

"A-ayo!"

Perjalananpun panjang akhirnya dimulai. Dari toko buku, toko pernak-pernik, toko barang antik, pet shop, hingga toko olahraga telah mereka kunjungi. Tak terasa sekarang mereka telah bermain di game center.

"K-kiba-_kun_, k-kau curang!"

"Ahahaha, aku tidak curang kok. Kaunya saja yang tidak bisa bermain, Hinata!"

"U-uhh, t-tetap saja K-kiba-kun yang c-curang"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo main lagi!"

Ya, itulah yang mereka lakukan di game center. Kiba yang tertawa-tawa dan bermain dengan curang, sedangkan Hinata yang dicurangi dan kalah hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerah-merahan tanda kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal bila Kiba tak pernah mengalah sekalipun padanya, malahan semakin curang.

Sesudah puas bermain di game center, mereka pergi ke restaurant dekat situ. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka masing-masing, mereka bercanda dan tertawa-tawa saat tiba-tiba penyakit Hinata kambuh.

"Ugh..., s-sakit K-kiba-_kun_", desah Hinata seraya memegang dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba sakit itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya?!" kata Kiba panik. Kemudian, Kiba berlari keluar restaurant dan memanggil taksi. Setelahnya, ia menggendong Hinata yang sudah pingsan menuju taksi dan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata langsung dilarikan ke UGD. Hiashi –ayahnya- juga Hanabi dan Neji telah hadir disitu. Mereka semua menunggu dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata di ruang tunggu dengan cemas. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata memasuki ruang UGD itu. Dan yang artinya setiap memasuki ruang UGD itu, keadaan jantungnya semakin melemah. Terakhir kali ia masuk kesana, umurnya telah divonis tidak akan lama lagi. Mereka semua hanya dapat berharap keadaan Hinata membaik. Akan sangat sulit mengikhlaskan kepergian orang selembut dan sebaik Hinata.

"T-tsunade, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi pada dokter yang ia kenal dengan baik yang barusan memeriksa Hinata.

"Saya turut bersedih, Hiashi. Tapi keadaan Hinata bertambah parah. Jika dulu saya memperkirakan umurnya masih 2 atau 3 tahun lagi, kali ini mungkin dalam hitungan minggu", kata Tsunade dengan sedih. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Hinata jika..., jika pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade, Hiashi terduduk dengan raut wajah kacau, begitu pula Neji. Hanabi yang tak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kiba yang tak sanggup menyaksikan kesedihan keluarga Hyuuga itu akhirnya pamit pulang.

Di perjalanan, ia hanya menunduk. Ia sangat sedih, orang yang ia cintai umurnya tak kan lama lagi. Iya, Kiba mencintai Hinata sejak dulu. Tapi, karena tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka, akhirnya ia hanya memendamnya tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. 'Kami-sama, kuatkanlah Hinata. Janganlah Kau memanggilnya dulu. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkannya, Kami-sama. Termasuk aku'

Dan natal kali ini, berakhir dengan kesedihan. Ini adalah natal terburuk yang pernah mereka alami. Mungkin.

_**26 Desember**_

Hinata kini sudah sadar. Bahkan ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan sisa umurnya yang tinggal sedikit ini di rumah sakit. Ia ingin mempercayai perkataan Neji waktu itu, ia ingin sembuh dan berumur panjang. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, apakah itu akan menjadi perayaan ulang tahun terakhirnya? Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi, bukankah ini takdir yang telah Kami-sama tentukan untuknya? Hinata kembali duduk termenung, di ayunan samping kolam ikan.

"Kami-sama, b-bolehkah aku berharap p-pada-Mu? B-bolehkah aku memberontak dari takdir y-yang Kau berikan untukku? A-aku ingin sembuh, aku ingin b-bersama teman-teman dan keluargaku, a-aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. A-aku ingin bersama Kiba-kun. B-bolehkah, Kami-sama?" kata Hinata seraya menatap langit biru. Ia sungguh berharap seperti itu. Dapatkah harapannya itu terkabul?

"**Hinata-**_**chan**_**, kamu bisa kok hidup lebih lama lagi! Aku tergerak akan kebaikan dan ketulusan hatimu. Kamu boleh meminta 3 permintaan padaku. Aku akan mengabulkannya"**

"S-siapa itu?"

**TBC**

a/n: chapter ini sepertinya semakin panjang. Ohoho, mungkin cerita ini bakal lumayan panjang. Dan lagi, semakin lama kayaknya makin ancur bahasanya XD. la benar-benar harus belajar. Kalau ada kesalahan yang perlu la ralat, tolong beri tahu ya!. Sekian, arigato,

review please :3


End file.
